


Dangers of a Full Moon and an Empty House

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [7]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Lucian turning into a wolf, M/M, Mentions of Death and Violence, Vampire hunting, Violence, mentions of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter doesn't ask any questions when he's given $500 and receives an email requesting him to go to a house to hunt some vampires, Lucian on the other hand feels it's a set up for them to be attacked.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660111
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed on the surface like it was going to be an easy job; Peter received an email around midnight giving him the address of a house, was told that there was at the least one vampire at the residence who had potentially killed or turned several people in the neighborhood, and the mysterious customer had already dropped $500 in his paypal account. Lucian had been less excited by the new job when Peter told him, he brought up his usual complaints about how it was a strangely vague email, there was too little information, and it was suspicious that there were no news reports about people going missing or found dead under odd circumstances in the area. Peter had just shrugged it off with a roll of his eyes and mocking him for trying to ruin the fun. It was money, money that was already safely tucked away in his bank account, he didn’t give a toss if they arrived at the house to find it abandoned.

“This is a waste of our time.” Lucian complained twenty minutes into the car ride.

The GPS directed Peter to turn left in the next three minutes. 

“You’ve said that literally all day.” 

“It could be a trap; did you ever think of that?”

“A trap, who the Hell pays you to come to their house so they can kill you?” 

Lucian took in a deep breath, “The money doesn’t do you any good if you’re dead, now does it?” He asked, he didn’t even try to hide the bitterness in his voice.

Peter glared at him; he didn’t like that he very possibly had a point.

So, what if it was a trap, if it was vampires or any other type of monster then they’d just kill the damn thing. If it was people then they’d just beat the shit out of them, call the cops, and call it a day. He was annoyed by his boyfriend’s constant lack of faith in him, sometimes he felt like he was being treated like an incredibly stupid stubborn child.

They fell into a lull of tense silence as they turned onto the street from the email. There was admittedly something off about the neighborhood; rows of rather nice looking homes, suburban type area, but it felt so incredibly dead. The house they were told to come to blended in perfectly with all the others; two floors, garage, a rather nice Kia Soul in the driveway. He pulled in behind the car and peered through the windscreen up at the house noticing at least two lights were on in two rooms upstairs, he leaned back and looked over at Lucian.

“Looks perfectly normal to me.” 

“That’s the problem.” Lucian countered before climbing out of the car slamming the door shut behind him, Peter flinched at the sound.

He really hated the vagueness act. Last he had checked it was more than normal for vampires to set up residence in neighborhoods like this, gave them plenty to choose from in terms of victims, most the time they made themselves picture perfect like your typical middle class serial killer. 

Lucian grabbed the duffel bag of weapons from the boot then made his way up towards the front door. Peter got out and followed him, there was little speaking between them as Lucian opened the bag retrieving a silver blade handing it off to him then taking one for himself.

“You seriously pissed off at me?” 

“No, just….Frustrated.” He said sighing.

“Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“The sighing and that whole disappointed father thing, it’s fucking degrading.” He complained, it always left him feeling lesser than in some way.

“Fine I’ll stop, but I still think being here is a terrible idea. I know you aren’t that daft; you know this isn’t a good idea.”

He really wanted to argue him and say it was a brilliant idea and most definitely worth the $500 sitting in his bank account right now, but he was right. 

“If I get killed in there then I’ll admit it was a terrible idea.” Peter said smiling at him.

Lucian placed a hand on the small of his back pulling him to him, he kissed him gently before leaning his forehead against his. “I’ll make sure you don’t get killed. You take the second floor and I’ll take the first, we can switch off if neither of us finds anything.” 

“Okay and if this turns out to be nothing or a trap then I swear to God I’ll actually start listening to you.” 

Lucian smiled kissing him again, “I’ll keep you to it.” He said before pulling away from him.

Peter approached the front door of the house debating on whether he should knock or not, he doubted it mattered really. He tried the doorknob not at all surprised to find the door was unlocked, he glanced back at Lucian before pushing the door open and stepping inside. The first floor was dark, because of course it was; he wondered if vampires fully understood that it wouldn’t kill them to turn on a light or two when they took up residence in a house. Peter turned on the light on his phone providing himself with some light, Lucian walked past him heading off in his own direction to search. Peter waited until he was out of sight before he made his way up the stairs to the second floor where his phone light became suddenly less necessary.

The house looked well kept, it nearly reminded him of the house he’d lived in as a child. He worried suddenly that living people had once lived in this house, living people long gone. When he started checking rooms, he soon realized that that thought was most probably correct; the first room he entered was a child’s room. The walls painted a pastel pink, kids drawings taped up on the wall next to a small bed. He took a quick look around the room his stomach dropping when he saw the splashes of blood on the white carpet next to the bed, blood staining the blanket tangled up on the bed. He tightened his grip on the blade he held in his hand, a shiver running down his spine when he felt like something was watching him. He turned on his heels to see who was there but saw nothing.

“Come out you fucking bastard!” He shouted as he exited the room looking around the hall finding nothing, he glanced up towards the ceiling seeing nothing.

He continued checking rooms his anger and fear increasing each time he found nothing. Empty discoveries continued until he decided to check the hallway closet. He opened the door to reveal the body of a man curled up on the floor, there was a stench coming from the body that made him choke as he staggered backwards covering his mouth with his free hand. He leaned down to look better at the body wondering how long it had been stuffed in there, if it was the owner of the house, in that case he wondered why this body was left and not the others. His thoughts were interrupted when the man’s eyes opened, Peter jumped back momentarily frozen by fear as he watched the body twist and pull the bones cracking and crunching as the creature pulled itself out of the closet and stalked towards him.

“Boo,” it said as it stepped up to him looking down at him with an excitement that turned Peter’s stomach. 

“Five-hundred-dollars and you come running like a dog, no questions asked.” He said chuckling.

Peter lunged at him blade raised, he tried to slam the tip of the blade into the vampire’s exposed chest but was stopped when it grabbed his wrist hard. The vampire slammed him back against the wall holding him there. 

“What did you do to the people who lived here?” He asked voice choked with his fear, his panic.

He could hardly even look the damned bastard in the eyes, his heart slammed against his ribs, a familiar fear flooding through him in this moment.

“What do you think I did to them? I must say though children are not as filling as I thought they would be.” 

Peter struggled against him cursing and yelling at the vampire, when that didn’t work, he leaned forward biting his neck hard. The vampire cried out in surprise releasing him and taking a step back, eyes wide as it stared at him. Peter took another charge at him this time managing to plunge the knife into his shoulder. There was satisfaction in bringing the monster pain, he ripped the knife out and went to plunge it in again except this time he was stopped by a hand wrapped around his throat throwing him back against the wall, the knife fell out of his hand dropping to the floor. Peter’s eyes widened in fear as he stared at the creature that was now smirking at him. The grip on his throat tightened until he was coughing and choking clawing at the vampire’s hand his own blunt nails scratching and tearing through flesh desperate to free himself as he kicked against the wall. He was only freed when the vampire tossed him down the stairs, he landed hard on the floor shouting out in pain. As he attempted to crawl back, he watched as the vampire charged down the stairs, knife in hand. He found himself completely frozen from the pain shooting up his back, from the throbbing of his throat as oxygen entered his lungs, and from pure fear. 

What really caught him by surprise was the sound of a low loud growl followed by a large shadowy figure charged at the vampire. The vampire turned a look of shock and horror taking over his features at the large wolf like character charging at him, he slashed the blade across the wolf’s face drawing a whimper from the creature, but that didn’t stop it from knocking the vampire to the floor, one large paw pressed down on the vampire’s chest pinning him to the floor. Peter watched as the vampire flailed helplessly beneath the weight of the beast, the blade of the knife only occasionally making weak contact with the front legs and chest of the wolf. The wolf turned its head it bit down on the vampire’s arm ripping it off with little effort, horrific screams came from the mouth of the creature whose struggling only increased. Peter felt an urge to look away but could only watch as the wolf tore the vampire to shreds continuing even after its moving ceased. 

“Lucian?” Peter asked his voice weak and raspy, he winced at the fear he heard in his own voice.

He wasn’t scared or he was, but he knew that he shouldn’t be, or maybe he should be. He didn’t know anymore; he’d never dealt with this before, vampires sure, but lycans and werewolves were something he hadn’t seen, not like this. The wolf lifted its head turning its eyes on Peter. He swallowed hard wondering if he was next on the list of things to be ripped to shreds, but that thought felt ridiculous as he looked at the eyes of the wolf who slowly stepped away from him sensing his intense fear. 

“Hey, hey no it’s. It’s okay.” Peter said his voice calmer now as he slowly climbed to his feet, Lucian watched him with cautious blue eyes as if he was even unsure of where this was going to go.

Peter moved slowly towards him, he held out a hand wanting him to understand he wasn’t going to hurt him, the thought of ever hurting him absolutely killed him. He felt like a bastard for thinking for even a second that Lucian would hurt him. 

He noticed the blood matted in his fur, the deep slash across his face just under his right eye, concern replacing his previous fear. He placed a hand against Lucian’s face his fingers brushing through the wolf’s thick black fur as he looked at the wound. “He hurt you.” He whispered as he continued petting the other’s fur. Lucian whimpered attempting to pull back, but Peter kept close to him.

“I’m not scared if that’s what you’re thinking, I was just startled is all. Guess I should thank you for saving my ass and you were right about this being a trap.” He said forcing a smile, he buried his face against the wolf’s fur. “Whole family is dead, fucker killed them, killed the kid too.” He said his voice breaking as he thought about the blood staining the floor of the child’s room. 

He pulled back after a moment to look at Lucian, the wolf still looked unsure of this current situation. Peter smiled again as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Perhaps you should change back, I can help you with your cuts better that way then.” He gently suggested as he stepped away from him.

He didn’t watch as Lucian turned back into a man, he could hear the cries of pain and the crunching of bones, he couldn’t imagine how painful it was for him to turn to one and then the other, he felt that probably explained why he didn’t change often. When he looked again, he saw a much more familiar form kneeling on the floor, long dark hair hiding his face. Peter could hear his heavy labored breaths from where he stood, he went to him kneeling before him. He reached out a hand pushing his hair back out of his face revealing the long still bleeding cut that went from the bridge of his nose across his cheek to the edge of his jawline. Peter gently touched his fingers along the blood-soaked skin around the wound, Lucian pushed his hand away. Lucian looked up at him his eyes heavy with fear.

“Are you hurt?” He asked as he looked over Peter trying to assess if he was bleeding.

Peter shook his head, anything that hurt could be solved with some weed and pain killers, it wasn’t anything to worry Lucian with. “No, I’m not really worried about me, you’re the one bleeding.” He said reaching for him again. He couldn’t easily tell Lucian’s blood from that of the vampire he’d attacked, but he remembered the places the knife had made contact.

Lucian was quiet as Peter took hold of his wrists looking over his arms at the shallow cuts that littered his forearm and bicep. 

“Some of these look bad.” 

“They’re fine, they’ll heal…. mostly, just scarring.” He said brushing off his partner’s concern.

Peter noticed he wasn’t looking at him, gaze fixed on the floor. There was a tension of unsaid words hanging in the air between them and Peter hated it with a passion, he wanted to crack a joke, or pretend all of this was normal but he couldn’t bring himself to do either. 

“Still should get cleaned up though. There’s a bathroom upstairs, second door. You go run a bath, I’ll get those spare clothes you left in my car and I’ll meet you up there. Okay?” He asked as he stroked his fingers through his hair.

Lucian nodded glancing up at him. Peter wanted to hug him, he wanted to tell him it was okay, he was fine, and he wasn’t scared of him and who he really was. He was just angry at himself for spending over a year of their relationship ignoring that this was who Lucian was, ignoring that he wasn’t human. It was nearly a relief to step out of the house and into the fresh night air. He stalled outside for awhile just giving himself time to think and readjust to the fact he’d just seen his boyfriend turn into a large dog and tear a vampire limb from limb. Once he was settled into this new reality, he retrieved the shirt and jeans from the boot of the car that he now understood the purpose of being there. He headed back inside the house after giving a quick check around to make sure no neighbors were looking, and no cops were coming. He almost wondered if the whole damn neighborhood was dead. 

Back inside the house he locked the door behind himself, stepped around the bloody remains on the floor and made his way upstairs and towards the bathroom, the door stood open and light flooded out of the room into the hallway. When he went inside, he found Lucian in the tub that was settled against the wall, most the blood washed from his skin, the water a light pink. Peter sat the clothes on the countertop near the door, wordlessly he kicked off his boots and began stripping out of his own clothes. Lucian watched him as he undressed, sitting up straighter in the tub giving room for him when Peter climbed in settling himself between his legs leaning back against his chest. Lucian wrapped his arms around his waist holding him.

“This water is disgusting.” He told him as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“I’m a disgusting person what can I say. Just figured you could use the company.” He said closing his eyes as he relaxed.

Lucian continued to kiss along his shoulder, nuzzling against him. “I love you” he whispered against his skin between kisses, the words were desperate, he could hear a longing and pain in them.

“I love you too” 

“I was scared he was going to kill you.” He confessed.

“That why you turned?”

Lucian nodded; he pressed another kiss to his bare skin. “I couldn’t help it, when I saw you there I…I thought about something else.”

Peter took hold of his hand lacing their fingers together, he noticed the cuts on his arm were healing, only scars left behind.

“Do you think when we get back home that we can talk about things, I’d like to really know about you.”

“I think that’s a good idea, I’m sorry I haven’t been that forthcoming about things, I just never know how to word it or if you even want to know.”

Peter brought his hand up to his lips pressing a kiss against his knuckles. “I love you, I want to know you, everything about you.”


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived back at their shared apartment Peter headed towards the bar while Lucian headed towards the couch. Peter busied himself with trying to decide on what went best with Oxy, he decided on the absinth before grabbing the prescription bottle out of a little black box he kept on the bottom shelf. He glanced up to see Lucian watching him from the couch, he looked away as he took two pills chasing them with a shot of absinth before making his way over to the couch to join him. He already knew the lecture without it being said.

“Does the cut on your face hurt?” Peter asked pointing towards the nearly healed slash on his face. 

“It’s not that bad, I told you it’ll heal.” 

Lucian scooted closer to him on the couch gingerly touching his own fingers to the bruises that circled around Peter’s throat from where he’d been choked. He felt himself shiver under the other man’s touch leaning into it, he wasn’t quite sure anybody had been concerned about his wellbeing before.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, voice soft.

“I’m fine, that’s what the pills are for.” Peter reminded him. 

Lucian sighed pulling his hand away, thankfully he wasn’t in the mood to tell him that drug abuse was dangerous. 

“Where should we start?” Peter finally asked feeling lost for how to go about this.

“Just ask me what you want to know, I promise I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

He nodded staring down at his glass, “The scars on your back, how’d you get those?”

“From a whip tipped with silver blades. I was punished.” 

Peter furrowed his brow as he looked up at him. “Punished, what like as a kid or something?”

Lucian gave a sad smile, “No, I was an adult when it happened. I was born into slavery, raised by vampires.”

Peter looked away again taking in that information. He’d known vampires had a history of inserting themselves into the most violent parts of human history, he knew werewolves and lycans had a long history of hating and hunting vampires, but he hadn’t known reasons why.

“How long was it like that for?”

“Probably until I was thirty.”

“What changed?”

“I fell in love with my owner’s daughter, we were close in age, practically grew up together in a sense I suppose.” 

“So, you fell in love with a vampire?” Peter asked leaning back in his seat, he could see the pain in his eyes as he talked about his past, it made him want to insist they didn’t have to do this at all if he didn’t want to.

“I did, I would have done anything for her. We planned on escaping together, getting away from her father and the country, but he found out about us.” 

“What happened?”

Lucian traced his fingers over the surface of the medallion he wore around his neck, staring off at nothing as if he was lost in his memories. “Her father….He planned on executing me, she told him that she was pregnant with my child thinking it would change his mind, but….It didn’t.” He closed his fingers around the golden piece closing his eyes for a moment. Peter placed a hand on his leg. “He sentenced her to death by sunlight while I watched.” He spoke softly, his voice breaking. 

Peter gave his leg a gentle squeeze, he wanted to tell him he was sorry, but that felt like such a weak response to such a horrific thing. He thought about listening to his own parents being murdered, he couldn’t imagine watching your loved one being killed. 

“Did you kill him?” He eventually asked his own voice rough.

Lucian opened his eyes looking towards him, “I tried, thought I had for a while, but then he was back. Another vampire ended up killing him, I’m grateful he’s dead, but I do wish I’d been the one to do it.”

Peter reached up brushing his fingers through his still wet hair pushing it away from his face, Lucian took hold of his wrist pressing a kiss against the palm of his hand then his wrist. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“For what?”

“I should have asked all this before, Christ I feel like such a dick. I just assumed you had some brooding aesthetic deal going on.”

“You didn’t know”

“That’s the problem, so busy being up my own ass.”

Lucian pressed another kiss against his palm before pulling Peter onto his lap wrapping an arm around his waist. “I won’t argue you on that, but I don’t blame you. I just hadn’t felt ready to talk about it, it’s been hundreds of years since I lost them, but it still feels recent.”

He knew what that felt like, he rested his head against his shoulder closing his eyes. “I always knew it was bull shit when they said time made it hurt less.” He said laughing dryly.

“You help, I didn’t expect myself to find somebody else I would want to be with.”

Peter grinned, “That’s cheesy as Hell y’know.” He said pressing a kiss against his neck.

“Still it’s true, it scared me thinking I could lose you.” 

“Here I was thinking it’d make things easier on you not having to deal with my bull shit.”

“I like your bull shit, it’s better than being alone again.”

Peter pulled back to look at him. “That’s the most romantic thing a guy has ever said to me.” He kissed him deeply, Lucian rested a hand against the back of his neck moaning as Peter bit and sucked against his bottom lip.

“You have a truly low standard on romance.” He teased smiling up at him.

“Low standards are my specialty.” 

Lucian moved to lay him back on the couch settling himself between his legs, Peter hooked one leg over his back, he placed a hand on the back of his head curling his fingers in his hair pulling him down and kissing him. “That why you’re with me?” Lucian asked smirking at him.

“No, you’re like the fucking jack pot.” He said before kissing him again, tongue pressing into his mouth as he stroked his fingers through his hair. 

“I was scared you might change your mind on us if you saw the real me.” He confessed as he kissed along Peter’s jaw.

“I wouldn’t do that, love you too much to do that. You’re such a beautiful creature, I can’t imagine being stupid enough to leave you especially over what you are.” 

He felt stupid for every time he worried about it, every time he worried how he’d react if the day ever came that he saw what Lucian really looked like. He knew the man he was sharing his home with would never do anything to hurt him, he thought about how gentle and almost skittish he’d seemed as a wolf. 

Lucian trailed soft kisses along the bruises on his neck, his breath warm against his skin. Peter closed his eyes relaxing from the mix of the drugs and the warmth of his partner on top of him. “I love you too”

No matter how many times he heard it he enjoyed hearing those words, hearing them and knowing that the person saying them meant them with his entire being. He felt like they’d entered a new stage of their relationship now that he knew more about him, he had a deeper understanding of him beyond just thinking he pretended to be mysterious for the Hell of it. He easily fell asleep on the couch with Lucian laying atop him his head resting on his chest listening to the slow steady beating of his chest, a comfort in surviving another night together.


End file.
